


Build a Fire (to Keep Him Warm)

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: Wheresoever you should go... [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ?? sort of, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Branch: Ignis Scientia, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Ignis Scientia, Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Some Canon Aspects, Some Humor, Strangers to Friends, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: “I’ll make this brief. I do not trust you, and because of this, I cannot say for sure whether or not you are a threat to Noctis.”Tsuna’s curious and sleep-laden expression turned hard and serious. “Excuse me?” He asked incredulously. Ignis said nothing, but stood in the center of his room, cool as a cucumber, yet Tsuna knew the man was poised and ready for attack should it be necessary.Ignis takes it upon himself to vet Tsuna and make sure that the man does not plan on harming Noctis. He gets more than he originally bargained for.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Ignis Scientia, pre-Sawada Tsunayoshi/Ignis Scientia
Series: Wheresoever you should go... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597135
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	Build a Fire (to Keep Him Warm)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> Alright, so. This fic takes place after all was said and done in [Go Where There is No Path, and Leave a Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188049). This is the first new branch of the _Wheresoever you should go..._ 'verse. This is basically a canon divergence AU of _that_ AU.  
> I have a bunch of other pairings that I plan to write for. So, for example that means that this Tsuna/Iggy pairing would not be canon to the Tsuna/Prompto pairing I have in the works (which will be its own fic!)

Ignis didn’t understand why his friend was so distracted. Sure, they’ve been gone for ten years, but... Noctis wasn’t _there_. 

“Your Majesty?” He asked softly, trying to gain Noctis’ attention. “Are you...alright?” 

He felt the other jerk, startled, before hearing the slight shifting of cloth. “Huh? Oh, I’m fine, Specs, don’t worry about it!” 

Ignis frowned, “is this...is this about your...brother?” The words tasted odd on his tongue. It was strange to refer to anyone as such in relation to Noctis. “I...know it was not ideal to leave him alone right now, but -”

“Iggy. Just...don’t, okay? I know how you feel about protocol and wanting to vet someone for yourself, but...just don’t. You were really harsh on Prompto in the beginning, too, y’know.”

That ruffled the advisor, who pursed his lips in annoyance. “That was necessary. We could not risk your safety. Anyone you might have befriended would have needed to go through a similar process; it is simply a matter of security.” 

He heard Noctis sigh, “Ignis. Listen to me for a second. If not as my friend, then listen to me as your king.” He could imagine Noctis straightening his spine and rolling his shoulders back. “Tsuna is _not_ a threat. He has been my closest confidant for the past ten years. He is as much a part of my life as you, or Gladio, or Prompto. Tsunayoshi Sawada is my brother in all but blood.” 

Ignis had the feeling that Noctis was looking at him, leveling him with that same determined look he used to get when things got serious. He ducked his head, feeling the heat rise to his cheek. “Of course, my apologies.” He felt properly chastised. If Noctis said that the other man wasn’t an issue or a threat, then who was he to question? 

Another sigh, “really, Iggy. I love you, man, and I know you’ve got a shit ton of mother-henning to catch up on, but Tsuna isn’t the bad guy.” 

“Gladio said he fought with daggers and magic,” the advisor mentioned primly. “Flame infused daggers, specifically. In fact, Gladio mentioned that he would have never guessed ‘the shrimp of a kid like him could fight Ardyn.’”

“Oh my gods, are you _jealous?_ ” Ignis sniffed, not answering. “Specs. Iggy. _Ignis._ ” Ignis couldn’t see Noctis, but he could very clearly hear the exasperation in his friend’s voice. “You have no reason to be jealous, man. Seriously. You would like Tsuna if you gave him a chance.” 

The advisor pressed his lips together, “may we _please_ focus on our original task? There is no need to be talking about how I feel about...your brother.” 

Noctis snickered, “so, you feel something about Tsuna?”

“Astrals above, Noctis, you are just as insufferable as you were ten years ago.” The man pinched at the bridge of his nose.

“Tsuna said the beard makes me look mature.” 

An irritated sigh escaped Ignis. He forgot how much Noctis used to make him lose his composure. “Did he now?” Ignis asked through gritted teeth.

“I tackled him twenty seconds after.”

“But of course you did.”

* * *

Tsuna lounged on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was in the same building that Noctis and the others were staying in, just a separate bedroom. He knew that Prompto was sharing a bedroom with Noctis, and as much as he was a tad upset over not being able to room with his brother, as he was used to, he knew that the pair wanted to be close once more. Tsuna couldn’t find it in himself to separate them after they had been apart for so long. 

He lifted one arm up into the air, huffing quietly as he examined his Vongola Ring. He could still feel the buzz of his Flames in the ring’s energy - could still feel the connection he had to his Elements and Guardians. He could still feel the prior Vongola Bosses. Is that how Noctis felt? They...never really talked about it. The similarities of their burdens. They breezed over it a few times, in the beginning, but...they tried to stick to more lighthearted topics once things started to get heavier. 

It was his duty, Reborn had said. He was the only one who could possibly take over Vongola. The ring wouldn’t accept anyone else. 

The same was for Noctis. 

He sighed again, letting his arm drop back down to rest next to him in bed.

He missed his brother’s closeness. He missed his friends.

Most of all, he missed his Family.

_Is this how you felt all those years ago, Noct?_

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna woke up to three sharp knocks on his door. It sounded insistent; annoyed, almost. What time was it? He wasn’t sure. 

The same three sharp taps echoed around the room once more. Tsuna blinked. “Mm...?” He mumbled, half asleep. 

“Tsuna?” A voice called through the door. “It’s Ignis. Please open the door.” 

Tsuna shot up out of bed, stumbling towards the door. He was shocked that Noctis’ advisor was at his _door_ , but honestly, should he have been? Noctis always told him that Ignis was thorough. It makes sense that he would want to check Tsuna out for himself. “Coming!” He shouted, trying his hardest _not_ to trip over his own two feet as he swung open the door to reveal an impeccable looking Ignis. “I-I’m sorry. Was still sleeping,” he explained with a yawn, his voice still thick with sleep. 

Ignis clicked his tongue in response, “I cannot say I’m pleased with the fact that you seem to share Noctis’ sleeping habits.” 

Tsuna spluttered, “n-no! No, I’m usually up pretty early!” It wasn’t a _complete_ lie. Usually he was up at a reasonable time, but it was most likely due to Reborn and his...wake up calls. Ignis didn’t seem impressed. That’s when Tsuna realized that he was leaving the man to stand in the hallway. “Ah, please come in!” Ignis hesitated, inclining his head, but as Tsuna stepped to the side, he stepped forward. 

The older man pursed his lips, standing with his hands behind his back. Tsuna knew that Ignis wore those shades due to the fact that he was blind and wanted to cover his eyes, but he couldn’t even get a read on the other’s emotions. “I’ll make this brief. I do not trust you, and because of this, I cannot say for sure whether or not you are a threat to Noctis.”

Tsuna’s curious and sleep-laden expression turned hard and serious. “Excuse me?” He asked incredulously. Ignis said nothing, but stood in the center of his room, cool as a cucumber, yet Tsuna knew the man was poised and ready for attack should it be necessary.

Tsuna examined the man, and if Ignis felt his stare, then the man didn’t outwardly show his discomfort. After a few seconds, Tsuna reached out with his Flames, testing the area. 

Only to take a few steps back in surprise at the overwhelming Storm in the air. He withdrew his examinations, shaking his head. “ _Continuously at the heart of the attack; the furious Storm that never rests._ ” Tsuna quoted, a smile taking over his face. Ignis raised an eyebrow at him, and Tsuna laughed. “Say, Ignis,” the brunette began, “don’t you think if I were a threat to Noct, I would have done something during the ten years he lived with me without you all? Why wait until _after_ his fight with Ardyn - which I even _helped_ him in, by the way! - and until he’s back with you all?” 

Ignis sniffed. “Gladio said you fight with daggers.” 

“Yeah, Noct said that my fight style reminded him a lot of yours.”

The man’s lips twitched. Tsuna can tell he was displeased with the comparison. “Is that so? Would you care for a spar?” 

Tsuna let out a loud laugh this time, which seemed to confuse and irritate the advisor. “So you can rage at me? No, thank you. I know what you deceptively calm Storms are capable of,” he scoffed, thinking of Fon. Storms in general were usually strong fighters - incredibly loyal and most would fight to the death for their Sky. Tsuna was more than well aware of that. Gokudera and Fon were two forces no one liked to mess with separately. Together, though? With their combined strengths and skills? They were a walking nightmare when they felt Tsuna was being threatened. He knew Belphegor was similar with Xanxus. 

It was Ignis’ turn to be baffled, “excuse me?” 

“You don’t...you don’t feel it, do you?” Tsuna cocked his head to the side. “There’s a fire in you. Flames. They’re a whole thing that I don’t really think I should get into right now. I have some, too. Mine is Sky. You have Storm.” 

“Storm,” Ignis stated plainly. The disbelief was obvious. “Flames. Fire? Is that supposed to be a pun on my name, Tsuna?” If it was, it wasn’t very clever. Nor was it funny.

Tsuna huffed, “look, I’m gonna go sit on the bed.” He didn’t want to make any sudden moves while Ignis was on edge. Once he settled, he rubbed at his face. “Alright. You don’t have to trust me or whatever - Noctis does, and honestly, that’s what is important to me. I’d like you guys to trust me, too, but I don’t think you’re really open to that.” 

Ignis turned towards him, still standing, but now his arms were crossed in front of his chest. A defensive posture, Tsuna noted. “Noct said he thought you guys would like me,” he muttered, mostly to himself, but it was loud enough for the other man to hear him. “Anyway, just...just try to reach inside yourself. You guys sort of have magic, right? Eh...think of it like accessing your weapons cache. Just...it’s your own stash. You’ll feel it. Think about...uh...oh! Think about what you’re passionate about.”

“Why, pray tell, would I do such a thing?” Ignis snapped, shifting his weight to one side. 

Now, Tsuna was annoyed. Why was he being so stubborn? He groaned, “fucking _Six_ , Iggy, just do it! I’m not some evil mastermind!” 

His outburst seemed to startle to man. Tsuna wondered why, but then he realized he called the guy by his nickname. Ah, oh well. Not to mention that Tsuna had, up until that point, been relatively mellow. What could he say? Tsuna learned to stand up for himself thanks to Noctis - he wasn’t going to sit there and let Ignis walk all over him. Noctis said that the best way to get Ignis to listen when he was being stubborn was to catch him off guard. 

“Pardon?” 

Tsuna huffed, but didn’t voice an answer. He simply stared at Ignis, absolutely sure that the advisor could feel the weight of his gaze. If not his gaze, then the pressure of his Flames bearing down across the room. If _Tsuna_ could practically taste the Storm in the air, then there was no way that Ignis could remain unaffected, even if he’s never materialized his Flames. 

The don watched as Ignis regarded his situation carefully. He was sure that Iggy had no clue what on Eos Tsuna was talking about, but the man didn’t seem to think that he would just be attacked out of nowhere anymore. That was progress, if you asked Tsuna. It had taken both Mukuro and Byakuran a while to stop flinching around him in the beginning. Granted, he had fought both of them bloody (and in Byakuran’s case, to his death). He had never fought Ignis, though. Only alongside the advisor.

Ignis sighed heavily; resigned, “and if by whatever chance you are speaking truth, I have this Storm - what if cannot access it? What then?”

Tsuna smiled brightly despite the fact that Ignis couldn’t see him. His eyes were glowing, framed by his bedhead. “You won’t fail.” 

“How can you be so sure?”

He laughed. It was light and carefree. “Iggy, when have you _ever_ failed?”

If Ignis’ lips twitched in want to smirk in response, then he would never admit it.

* * *

“It’s not working!” 

“Look, you can’t just yank at it in the beginning expecting to be a master at it! It’ll hurt!”

“What do you expect me to do, then?”

“Take a deep breath. Listen to my voice. Focus on how it feels.”

There was silence. Then, “ _bloody_ fucking hells!”

“I told you not to yank!”

Prompto walked away from Tsuna’s bedroom with pink cheeks. When he returned without Tsuna and Iggy, Noctis questioned him. He refused to tell his best friend why the pair wasn’t with him, or why he was so flustered.

* * *

Ignis’ fingers were balling into fists and spreading in frustration. He was sitting on the ottoman at the foot of Tsuna’s bed. He could feel the threadbare crushed velvet beneath his fingers, though it did little to soothe him. If anything, it only made him more irritated. 

Tsuna was trying to guide him into accessing these... _Flames_. It must be pathetic of him to grasp onto a flimsy hope that he could be stronger - that he could better protect Noctis if he manages to control the Storm Tsuna insists he carries. 

“It’s not working,” he insists for what feels to be the thousandth time. He heard Tsuna sigh. There was a rustle of the bed sheets and he stiffened just the slightest bit. 

“You’re trying too hard. Like...you can feel it. You wouldn’t keep trying if you didn’t.” Ignis didn’t want to tell him that he was right. “It’s there, but you’re trying to hold onto it too tightly and pull it too quickly. It’s not gonna help you if you’re frustrated and upset with it. That’s like...when you’re mad at yourself. It took me a while to get them under proper control, man. It was the only thing I did for _days_ at a time. I got a day or two break before having to go back to training. Kyoya is no soft teacher, either.” There was more shifting on the bed. “I did that for weeks, Ignis. Heads up, I’m leaving the bed. Gonna go sit in front of you. That okay?”

Ignis gave a stiff nod, hands spreading out on top of the ottoman once more. He cleared his throat. “Why did you train so harshly for so long?” 

He couldn’t see it, but Ignis could hear the grimace in Tsuna’s voice. “Ah, well...I needed to protect my friends. There were...circumstances. Life or death circumstances, unfortunately.” A heavy sigh was let out by the other man, and suddenly Ignis felt the energy in the room drop several levels. Although, while he cannot say why, he felt a tad warmer. “It’s...a long story. One I can tell you later if you still wanna know. Noct was there. He was so mad Lambo for the whole thing for so long. Six, that guy could hold a grudge.”

“His Majesty is exceedingly petty,” Ignis agreed, relaxing a bit even though he could sense Tsuna sitting in front of him. Was the man on the floor? How odd. 

Tsuna snorted, “oh, _tell_ me about it. He hated Hayato for the first few months. Uh, well, I guess it’s understandable since Hayato tried to kill me? But! That was all Reborn’s fault! It’s okay now, don’t worry! He’s one of my Storms, and one of my best friends, too.”

Ignis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “He tried to _kill_ you and yet he’s your best friend?” If Ignis could see, he would have witnessed Tsuna’s cheeks go pink as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

“It’s a bad habit.” Tsuna muttered finally, his tone petulant. He raised a brow in response. “Um, well. Most of my friends - or at least most of my colleagues have tried to kill me at least once?” 

“Astrals,” Ignis cursed, “how in the bloody hells did you survive for so long?”

Tsuna gave a titter in response. Ignis really wished he could see the other - it would have made piecing together the puzzle easier. Well, he was never one to back down from a challenge. “Another long story,” Tsuna explained. “Noct knows all the gritty details. If you don’t hear it from me, you can just ask him whatever you wanna know. I don’t mind.” 

Ignis nodded in response, filing the permission in the back of his mind. However, he knew that Noctis didn’t enjoy his prodding the evening prior. Not to mention the king was under the impression that he was _jealous_. How ridiculous! Ignis certainly was in no way jealous. 

“Alright, feels like you’ve calmed down a bit! Ready to try again?” Tsuna chirped. Ignis felt the side of his face twitch. It was closest to where his left eye was, and had it not been scarred over and damaged, his eye would have been the thing to twitch. He took a deep breath, nodding finally. 

“I suppose.” He didn’t like the fact that Tsuna seemed to read him so easily. It irked him. He was always very well controlled in his expressions and he doubted that the other man had picked up on his tells so soon. He expelled the air in his lungs before filling them once more. He did what Tsuna had suggested - he looked inside of himself (how terribly cliché, he thought) and searched for the warmth Tsuna said he would recognize as part of himself. The man was incredibly confident that Ignis would access these Flames, and while it was comforting, it was always a tad frustrating when he _couldn’t_.

But...

There was something. It was warm. It felt kind, as if it were reaching out in encouragement. It felt larger and much more stable than the grains of sand that he had been grasping at prior. 

It felt like home. 

He didn’t think about it, and instead, pictured himself lunging at the rope of fire, some inherent knowledge telling him that he wouldn’t get burned. Don’t worry. His imagined fingers wrapped around the rope, and he relished in the feeling of safety it brought him. He stayed still for a moment - 

“Ignis, wait - !”

Then, he took Tsuna’s advice from earlier, gently coaxing the Flame to him instead of pulling harshly. He pictured it enveloping his body; cocooning him in its warmth. Ignis didn’t realize that he had slumped forward, falling against the man that was sitting in front of him. He licked his lips, suddenly feeling parched. Was the cause of his dizziness and the sudden dryness in his throat due to the fire? It was hot, yes, but not uncomfortably so. It felt right. Comfortable. 

There were hands in his hair, and under normal circumstances, Ignis would have snapped and slapped those hands away. He couldn’t find it in himself to be upset, however. How strange. The hands felt nice, though. They soothed the itch he hadn’t realized he had scratched raw and bleeding. How long has it been since he felt like this? Was this what Flames did? If so, he can’t find it in himself to regret it. 

His eye slipped closed. Sure, he may be blind, but one of his eyes still opened and closed. He sighed in relief, leaning more of his weight against...against who? His thoughts were sluggish. Who was he falling on top of? Who’s hands were in his hair? 

A spike of panic ran through him until something purred in his mind. It sounded just like his own voice.

_Your Sky is here. You’re safe. Do not worry._

* * *

Noctis gasped loudly as he felt _something_ snap into place. He couldn’t be sure if this was something he’s felt before. Prompto was looking at him in alarm, the gun crystallizing into his grip as he immediately took stock of their surroundings. Noctis waved him off. “I’m...I’m fine,” he muttered, rubbing at his chest. It was sudden and unexpected; it didn’t hurt. He was just more surprised than anything. 

“You sure, dude?” Prompto asked him, brows furrowed. “You...your eyes got all glow-y. They don’t usually do that unless there’s a reason.”

Noctis frowned at his friend. Prompto wasn’t wrong. His eyes didn’t get the magenta coloring unless there was a _reason_. The first time Tsuna saw them, he had shrieked in surprise and asked Noctis if he were part daemon. Noctis had been in a bad mood for the rest of that day. The other times Tsuna had seen it had been during fights or...

Or times when Tsuna has Harmonized. 

Noctis sat up straight, eyes wide. “Oh. My. Gods.” He looked straight at Prompto. “We gotta—c’mon, we’re going to find Tsuna. I gotta find out who the fuck he Harmonized with and why _I_ felt it.” He pursed his lips. 

Tsuna was his brother, and...and he knows that he had felt _something_ right before the fight with Ardyn, but...could he have Flames, too? Could he have Flames and not realize it? As far as he knew, he shouldn’t feel it when other people Harmonized unless he was already connected to one of them, and he...he wasn’t connected to anyone. Right? That’s what he thought, at least.. Although, there was... well, he and Tsuna have been together for _years_ and have stuck by each other through thick and thin. They were brothers in all but blood. So, does that mean...

Did he and Tsuna Harmonize without realizing it?

* * *

Tsuna was panicking. Well, not _panicking,_ but he _was_ freaking out. He couldn’t believe what just happened. He just _Harmonized_ with Ignis! He barely knew the guy! Harmonization happen between people that are close and it’s usually a conscious decision! Instead, their Flames had practically leapt at each other, twisting and twining until Tsuna wasn’t sure where his ended and Ignis’ began. 

He knew that newly bonded Elements needed to stay close to their Sky, and vice versa. It would send them both into a fit of distress and Discordance if they were to be separated too soon. This was _not_ what Tsuna had planned for the day! He still didn’t understand why their Flames had reacted so strongly. It didn’t make _sense_.

Oh, fuck. Did he just - 

Fuck, he stole Noctis’ unofficial Element. His brother was going to kill him.

(Only if Ignis didn’t get to him first.)

* * *

There wasn’t a knock on his door. Tsuna hadn’t expected one, honestly, but it still startled him. Ignis had fallen asleep in the time between the Harmonization and when Noctis all but kicked in the door to his room. Tsuna immediately shushed the other, the action happening before he could process it, and Noctis took one look at them before groaning loudly. 

Tsuna sniffed. He knew what they looked like - Ignis was quite a bit taller than him, yet the older man was wrapped around him protectively. Tsuna was petting his hands through Ignis’ hair still, trying to keep the man grounded as much as he could. He cooed soft words of support to the Storm for no other reason than to comfort the sleeping Ignis whenever he seemed to stir. 

“I can’t believe you,” Noctis muttered, shaking his head. “Honestly, Tsuna. He was talking to me about how he didn’t trust you last night and now he’s curled up around you like a really weird coeurl - and he says _I’m_ the cat.” 

Tsuna looked at his brother, the guilt shining in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said. His tone was soft; regretful. “I was just trying to help him access his Flames. I could feel them. I didn’t think - I didn’t expect him to Harmonize with me.” Tsuna paused, biting his lip. Should he tell Noctis how _right_ it felt to do so? He didn’t want to lie or keep things from his brother, but he also didn’t want to twist the knife to the gut he probably dealt to the other man.

Noctis sighed loudly, “hey, quit it. Don’t apologize.” He frowned. “Reborn explained it to me.” Tsuna raised a brow. He wasn’t aware of that. “I asked him about it. What it felt like - why it was such a big deal. He said that it took work on both parts. There had to be some level of understanding. Trust, I guess. It’s a whole big thing, which I gathered pretty quickly since there was a party whenever you roped someone else into your merry band of misfits.” 

He shrugged, then continued, “I asked him what happens if two Skies wanted the same Element,” Tsuna watched him lick his lips nervously. “He looked at me _really_ weirdly for a while. Like, that empty stare where he’s trying to take you apart like his favorite handgun before putting it back together with glee that only Reborn has for his guns. You know the look.” Tsuna nodded, he did know the look - but he didn’t understand what that had to do with anything. In fact, he was still trying to process the fact that Noctis hadn’t rampaged or started yelling at him. 

“Well,” Noctis said, “turns out a few things can happen. The Element chooses. One of the Skies kills the other. Or...they share. By Harmonizing with each other, first. Rare, yeah, but possible according to Reborn.”

Tsuna sucked in a sharp breath. “You want to Harmonize with me?” That was...wow. A lot, honestly. Even if the idea made Tsuna feel a bit giddy. 

Noctis scoffed, and it made Tsuna’s heart drop. Oh. Noctis _didn’t_ want to Harmonize, then. “Don’t be a dumbass, Tsuna.” The brunette winced at the incredulity in his brother’s tone. “I ran here the moment I felt you Harmonize with him. What do you think that means, huh?” Tsuna just stared, mind skidding to a halt. “Astrals, nothing Reborn said stuck with you, did it? Harmonized Elements can feel the new Harmonization. We've _already_ Harmonized, Tsuna.”

Tsuna stared at the man. “Oh.”

The king snorted. “Yeah. Oh. I always thought it was a little weird that Kyoya and a few of the others would seek me out whenever you weren’t around. I’d feel something, but I guess I wasn’t really in tune with it?” He shrugged. Tsuna didn’t have an explanation. “Oh! Oh, no wonder Reborn was all pissy and annoyed once he Harmonized with you! He got the two of us for the price of one!” Noctis laughed, shaking his head fondly.

“It does make sense since he started being nicer to you,” Tsuna said.

“Nah, we started getting along before that. He just doesn’t like to admit it. He’s...honestly, he and Kyoya act so similar that it shocks me that he’s a Sun.” 

The don giggled. His nose wrinkled, “yeah, I know. It’s weird.”

“No,” Noctis smirked, “what’s weird is that you’re cuddling with my advisor after Harmonizing with him while only knowing him for half a day. _That’s_ weird, Tsuna. I’ve never seen Specs cuddle with anyone before. He’s...avoided touch for a long time.”

Tsuna’s arms tightened around Ignis, the man nuzzling his cheek into Tsuna’s shoulder. Well. He would be sure to give the Storm all the attention he needed - he did it for Gokudera, Lambo, Chrome, Mukuro, Yamamoto... He’s done it a lot for his friends. It’s a part of who he is. “He’s not a bad guy, Noct. Too closed off. Thinks he’s gotta do everything himself.” Noctis nodded in agreement. Tsuna watched a grin grow on his brother’s face. “What?” He asked, suspicious. “What?”

“Nothing, man. Just know that I don’t mind. I think he needs someone like you.”

“Someone like...hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Noctis just laughed at him.

* * *

“What are we going to do when I go back, Noct?”

“...can we not talk about that yet, Tsuna?”

“When will we talk about it, then? It’s important. I can’t...I can’t leave him behind, man. He’s mine. I gotta be near him as much as he’s gotta be near me.”

Noctis sighed. “We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

Tsuna wasn’t convinced, “do we?”

* * *

When Ignis woke up from his impromptu nap, he was both confused and well-rested. He felt terribly embarrassed for having fallen asleep while in Tsuna’s presence, but if he can recall, he felt so tired and safe and warm. It had just...lulled him to sleep. He was in a bed now. Tsuna’s bed? It would make sense to just move him there since it was only a couple feet away. He strained his ears in order to pick up something. He heard two different breathing patterns. Ignis cleared his throat.

“Iggy!” The first voice called out, relieved and excited, “never thought I’d catch Specs sleeping on the job!” It was Noctis. He pushed back the fond smile that wanted to stretch across his face. 

Instead of grinning like a loon, Ignis hummed, “where am I? What time is it?”

A nervous, more timid voice spoke up. “After you...fell asleep, I just brought you to my bed. It’s been a few hours.” Ignis frowned, but nodded. The other person was Tsuna, then. Why was the man still there? He would have thought the other would have rathered do something productive. Unless he was even more like Noctis than he had imagined and chose to sit by his bedside to avoid doing any work.

His hands stretched out to the side, determined to push himself to sit when he paused. The spot in the bed next to him was...warm. That was odd. Even if _he_ was warm, Ignis knew he didn’t move in his sleep often enough for such a thing to occur. Had someone been in bed next to him? He decided to ignore the thoughts for now. “Is this how people usually respond to their Flames?” Ignis asked. If so, he wasn’t sure how much he would want to use his - strong weapon or not.

He heard a nervous titter, and he knew it was from Tsuna. Noctis would usually stay silent for a bit, and then let out a snort followed by a cough when he was nervous. “Ah, not...not exactly. You. Well. Um. Noct?”

There was an exaggerated sigh. “You Harmonized with Tsuna by accident.”

“Pardon?” That made zero sense in his mind. 

“It means you grabbed his Flames and pulled and not your own. You’re one of his Elements, and he’s your Sky.” The man paused, “well, I guess technically we’re _both_ your Skies, but you Harmonized with Tsuna, so you’re...his before mine? Still shared, though. That’s how Reborn explained it.” 

Ignis stayed silent. “I am bound to him?” That’s all he was able to piece together. “He is not even of this _world_ , Noctis! I cannot simply be his...his whatever! I am your advisor and one of your retinue!” There was a feeling of panic welling up inside of him. The more awake he became, the more he... _felt_. There was something reaching for him; something desperate to console him. His turmoil was making the web he was now a part of tremble, sending out vibrations to let...the other parts of the web know he was not okay. Ignis didn’t know how to make it stop.

There was some shifting, and then, he realized, there was someone in front of him, taking his hands. He jerked back in surprise, not having been paying attention. The warm hands didn’t let go. “Ignis,” Tsuna’s voice was both soft and hard; a soothing balm to his frayed thoughts. “You need to take a deep breath. If you panic, the rest of them are going to feel it and panic, which is only going to increase _your_ panic. It’s a weird feedback mechanism.” Ignis did as he was told, hands twitching before squeezing Tsuna’s own. 

“I didn’t mean for you to Harmonize with me, Ignis. It usually takes a bit of effort on both parties’ parts to get there. I tried to stop it by telling you, but...” there was a shift, and Tsuna’s hands moved up and back. Ah, the man was shrugging. “Our Flames had already courted.” 

“I...see.” Ignis finally said. He really, really didn’t. He didn’t understand it at all. “I apologize, then. I should have listened.”

Tsuna squeezed his hands, “no! You don’t have to apologize! It’s my fault - I should have been more careful and aware, even if this never happened like this before. I’m sorry you’re stuck with a loser like me.” There was a _thwip_ and then a cry of shock. “Noct! Not cool, man!” 

“What did we say about self-deprecating statements?” Noctis’ serious voice replied.

Tsuna mumbled, “I think he mothers me too much.” It was quiet, but Ignis was close and he caught it. Noctis, it seems, managed to hear it as well. Both men let out a chuckle.

“Yeah, well. You can thank Specs for that. I learned from the best.”

Ignis’ lips twitched into a smirk, “I always did tell His Majesty that a pet would help foster a sense of responsibility.” This time, there was a jab to his side. His hand had been jerked away from his lap, so he assumed it was Tsuna poking him. He huffed in annoyance, “now that wasn’t very polite.”

“Polite,” Tsuna muttered, “I know about you and _polite,_ Mister I-Have-Cut-Down-The-Entire-Council-With-Words.” Ignis was a tad surprised that Tsuna was aware of his sharp tongue. Then again, he most likely heard stories from Noctis. 

Their hands were brought back to his lap. “Don’t call me a pet,” Tsuna warned. “Noct flipped out on the last person who did.” The king just hummed noncommittally, so Ignis decided to file that information away for the future.

When Tsuna squeezed his hands once more, both in comfort and reassurance, Ignis decided that, while he was still rather confused at the moment, this might not be such a terrible development.

* * *

With his Sky and his King at his sides, he found he wasn't as worried as he ought to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all! Hope you enjoyed this! I hope to write more Tsuna/Iggy in the future and get these boys to a relationship later on!


End file.
